


Trouble

by Bolontiku



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Loki Odinson is notoriously dangerous. You’re just always in trouble. What happens when you both meet?





	1. Chapter 1

  [](https://bolontiku.tumblr.com/image/162648779425)

 

CRRRRRAAAAAAACCCKKKK

The sound bounced off the walls and several men winced as they watched the tall lean figure let go of the collar dropping the unmoving body to the floor.

He may have looked lanky and skinny, but his men knew. They knew the corded muscles beneath the finely tailored suit were coiled and stretched taut like a viper ready to attack. They knew all 6'2" was used in every fight.

Not that Loki got into fights much anymore. He had fought his was to the position he was in now. The adopted son of Odin, the most notorious gangster in the city. He was only called upon to do certain jobs by his father, but now he mostly ran a ‘loan business’.

This idiot had crossed the line. Loki Odinson of THE Asgardian Family had to teach him a lesson.

“Get rid of him,” Loki sneered, reaching out as his right hand, Viktor, came forwards handing him a cigarette. He lit it, the small flame lighting his features for a fraction of a second and he took in a deep drag. The others were quick to move as he started out the building, the other employees whimpering to move out of his way.

“He should have paid his dues and not gotten so brave and lippy,” Loki remarked to taking another drag from his cigarette, long lean fingers holding it to his lips quickly before he looked at Viktor. “Dinner?”

______

You had to run. There were five behind you, this had all gone wrong so quickly.

Not that had to kick that tall man in between his legs, not that you should have roundhouse kicked his friend that had lunged at you. Nor that you had to take out the two others that had been with him.

Well no, but he had grabbed your ass.

Y/F/N Y/L/N couldn’t have let that go.

Nope.

You caught hold of a piece of pipe from the alley and turned, a smile on your face as you swung, the metal connecting with flesh and bone resounding off the walls and causing the others to halt.

You took another one down before the three others skittered away.

_____

Loki sighed as Viktor flirted with the waitress. His men, a total of five others, were exceedingly loud in the establishment. But it was their favorite to be in, the women were beautiful and the food was good, liquor decent.

He couldnt say no to them sometimes…

Loki looked up as a hand slid along his forearm moving to squeeze his bicep. “Been awhile there Loki,” the woman smiled coyly at him dropping herself into his lap.

He growled and shoved her off depositing her onto the floor beside him. She whimpered and they all looked up as there was a commotion by the door of their VIP room.

Loki perked an eyebrow as the door burst open and the owner tumbled in with a kid hot on his heels. You looked a fine mess, hair braided back, but completely unravelling. Loki’s eyes widened as you looked around the room and stalked towards him.

You reached over his lap without ceremony and pulled the girl off the floor, shaking her slightly. “I told you not to come back here Dolly!”

“Shut up Y/N, this is my work, its not gonna change-you’re definitely not gonna change that anytime soon.” She bit out looking over at the audience before them.

You pulled back as if she had physically hit you. “I could if ya let me…”

“Excuse me we are having dinner here.” Viktor cut in.

You glared over your shoulder, unsure of who had spoken and glared at the one who had been sitting there allowing Dolly to sit on the floor like so much refuse.

“Who the fuck are you?”

Dolly gasped as Loki pursed his lips. “Loki! Honest she’s an idiot-doesnt know what she’s doing half the time. I am real sorry she’s gonna get going now. Doesnt have any business here anyhow.”

Viktor and several others had hurried to their feet. You felt the tension spike as Loki didnt move.

“Sit down, have lunch with us.”

Dolly shook her head, you frowned. “She’s gonna be going now, not hungry-”

You looked down as your stomach growled declaring otherwise. “Looks like I’m staying.” You said narrowing your eyes at her, you jerked your arm out of her grasp as she had been trying to pull you out of the room. “You’re paying, and dont get any bright ideas, I am not like Dolly and her co-workers. I dont work here and you aren’t getting into my pants.”

You sat down and smiled as food appeared, when had you last ate like this? You weren’t gonna miss out!

Loki smirked, you dug in as soon as the plate was set before you. He steepled his fingers together watching as you ate, “are you and…”

“Dolly?”

Loki perked an eyebrow as you spoke with your mouth open, “yes, Dolly. Are you two together?”

You frowned at him, “well apparently the fuck not. Though I was always good enough to warm the bed when she needed it.”

The man beside Loki looked pained, he was surprised as Loki laughed. Laughed. He looked at his boss as if he’d grown another head. Loki abhorred when people chewed loudly, and here you were not only chewing with your mouth open but talking around the steak and Loki laughed?! He looked at you, what was it?!

Loki smiled at you blue eyes gentling, “do you strictly date women?”

You swallowed reaching for the beer he was so horridly ignoring and took a swig. “Uhm, no. I like men too,” you eyed him. Actually he was pretty fucking cute, especially when he smiled. “I dont even know your name.”

The corner of his lips slowly pulled up and you felt a shiver go through you. God he wasnt cute, he was hot. “Loki Odinson,” he purred and you felt it.

There were certain people nobody fucked with, they wore it like a second skin. The aura of death and danger. How had you missed it? You frowned but held your hand out.

Lifting your chin you smiled at him and reached for his hand, “Y/F/N Y/L/N,” you introduced yourself.

The evening went by fast and Loki and his men walked behind you as you made your way out. He stopped and watched as the doors shut behind you. He had only paused as Viktor had to pay, but they left rather quickly.

“There’s a fight going on…” someone muttered absently as they made their way to the cars.

Loki didn’t care, none of his business, he was thinking of you.

“Fucking let go!”

His head snapped towards the ruckus by the alley vetween the two buildings. That was your voice. Viktor shook his head as he followed.

____

You had eaten till you were about to burst. Those guys had been a pretty lively bunch and you had gotten free food, beer, and good conversation.

Waving your hand over your head you had left the establishmebt Dolly worked at smiling as you thought of those blue eyes you could feel on you till the doors shut behind you.

You hadnt taken five steps when large hands had closed on you, you dug your feet into the ground but to no avail, there were several guys and this was gonna suck.

“Fucking let go of me!” You growled angrily.

Something hit the back of your head and you staggered forwards into the dark alley. You couldnt get your eyes to open as you were shoved to the ground a boot connecting with your midsection.

Again you felt something solid across the back of your head and sleeping seemed like a good idea right then.

____

Loki growled as he shoved the men aside and finding you on the ground. He realized a fight had started, his men taking the others on. He didnt need to fight, thats why he had men. Reaching over Loki lifted your head and cursed when he felt the hot sticky blood on the back of your head.

Dark rage filled his veins. He stood turning to find the fight already over, his blue eyes flashing fire. “Who did this?” He demanded and a man was forced forwards.

Viktor holding his arm behind him. “She kicked their asses earlier and they came back for her.”

Loki shucked his jacket, tossing it to one of the men and Viktor inhaled sharply as Loki unclasped his watch wrapping it around his fist. He smiled darkly as Viktor let the man go shoving him to his boss.

He didnt watch, instead he moved around and picked you up. Took you to the car and called the Doc. Viktor knew what it meant when Loki wrapped his watch around his fist. That man was as good as dead.

Nobody came back from that beating. They had dropped the other guy in the parking lot of the hospital. This guy they would have to bury.

Viktor looked down at you and wondered just where the hell you had come from? How was it you had the effect you did on his boss? Loki had seen women get beat before, and though he would never do it himself he barely paused at it.

What was it about you?


	2. Chapter 2

    

 

You followed along behind two men that had been sent to fetch you. It had been two days since you had woken in a posh bed. Upon waking you had thrown the doors to the room open and found guards standing there.

 

You had been ordered to stay put till the boss had time to see you. Most everything had been blurry, your head wrapped in bandages. But you didnt complain, you got food, oh god delicious food, a doctor came and checked on you. You had ripped the bandages off and showered in hot water, only cooling it off to wash your head.

The clothing…you found the right side was for men and finally found clothes that fit you. Not one to wear dresses at all, the medium fit you somewhat properly.

The men had chuckled when they opened the door and found you in mens clothes. He finally found time for you.

_____

Loki looked up as you stepped in, curses leaving your lips as you were shoved forwards. “There you are!” He exclaimed not bothering to stand but waving you forwards.

You moved forwards, his desk was covered in papers, “my name is Y/N,” you offered.

Loki raised an eyebrow as he looked you over, “yes, so it is. Dolly has told me that you would make a great addition to my staff,” he looked at a man that opened the doors.

You watched as she walked in, rather full of herself before she deposited herself on his lap. “Dolly-” you snapped your mouth shut as Loki caught her chin in hand and their mouth met.

Anger raged inside of you, sure you had cheated on her, but it wasnt as if you had done it right in front of her. Not on purpose, she had walked in. Dammit all to hell you couldnt do anything!

“Y/N, you’ll be working for Loki now,” Dolly smiled at you.

You surged forwards, anger blinding you. Loki caught you, one hand, around your neck slamming you against the floor to ceiling window that overlooked the 20 story drop. You held onto his thick forearm, feet barely scrapping the floor beneath you, “If you ever move towards her again, you will have me to answer to,” he growled in your ear. “I am Loki Laufeyson, of the Odinson Family,” he felt you stiffen under his hand, his body pressed against you, “now you understand,” he smiled cold and calculating.

You swallowed flicking your eyes over to Dolly who sat nonchalantly on the edge of Loki’s desk. You should have left her alone, forgotten about her. It would’ve saved you a lot of trouble.

“Now,” Loki took a step back and wrapped his arm around Dolly’s waist, “I saved your life, plus there are the doctors bills, and Dolly here said you’d help around the office. So, you belong to me now.”

Curse the day you met Loki Laufeyson.

______

Viktor was the one that told you what you would be doing. He took you from the tall building and to the Office. You looked around and followed. “Once you come in please make sure to clean up, thats basically all you will be doing. We have a staff of twenty men on hand that work for Mr. Laufeyson, all trusted so if something goes missing we know it was you. Dont think that you can go missing either, we know where you live.”

You frowned thinking of the efficiency you lived out of, how had you ever thought you could support Dolly? No, Loki would be the one to take care of her. She deserved the best, not some riff raff like you that always managed to get into fights.

You musta been delusional, thinking you could ever be able to take care of her. You shook your head. As Viktor turned to look at you, “get that?” He asked skeptically.

You shoved your hands in your pockets and nodded, this place needed work, a lot of clean up. “Yeah, I got it. Look, I got a job in the afternoon, is it cool if I come in after?”

Viktor nodded, “make sure once you leave collage and work you come straight here.”

“Whoa, wait a minute! I dont do collage anymore!”

Viktor smiled, “boss aint having no dummys on payroll, he re-enrolled you, your working it off, start back up tomorrow. Make sure you attend, he will be notified if you dont go. As will his new girl Dolly. Two of our men are in the same school so you’ll be watched. Again, dont think of running got it?”

You nodded dumbly, not sure what to say or do. Viktor told you to head home and so you did, the streets were dark and you stared up at the night sky unsure if this was your luck turning around or if you had sold your soul to the devil himself.

The image of his grin flashing in your minds eye made you shiver and you guessed it was probably the latter.


	3. Chapter 3

You looked up as you heard a voice call to you, “Y/N! Y/N! WAIT!!” You smiled as your friend caught up and grabbed your wrist. “Where do you go?! You never take us up on any offers to go out, and your always in a rush to leave school! Life is young and your younger! You should come out and have fun!” He smiled pulling you into him.

 

You laughed lightly pushing him off of you, “Derek, I got work to go to! I support myself ya know?!” He had been the one Dolly had caught you with, even though you two were an on and off again thing before her.

“C'mon, you’ve been back at school for three months now! And all you do is work and school, we miss you, you used to run around all the time! You know I love your skinny little ass too!” Running his hand along your neck he tilted your head to the side and sank his teeth into your shoulder, just enough to leave a mark, he always knew what you liked. You had to remind yourself you didnt have time for any of this.

“The girls are askin about you, wheres Y/N?” He mimicked their shrill voices as he slid an arm around your waist smirking against your skin.

You shoved him off of you taking a few steps back. “Hey Y/N,” you tensed at the voice, it belonged to Clint Barton. And wherever Clint was…

“Hey Y/N, having troubles?” Nat asked stepping up behind Derek who looked nervous.

You laughed, “nahh, Derek here was just catching up right?” He nodded as Clint hooked the top of your shirt with two fingers exposing your neck.

“Looks like he cant keep his teeth to himself,” he growled stepping towards him.

You stepped between Clint and Derek facing the redhead who stood at his side. “Stop! Derek is a friend, what I do with my body and with who is not for you to decide. I have that much control over my body,” you snapped.

Nat smirked, “that why Dolly threw you to the boss like so much shark bait?” Her green eyes darting over to the dark haired guy behind you. “Him and a few others cant seem to keep their hands offa you.”

You put a hand on your hip, “so? Yeah I got a rep, I enjoy sex…nothing wrong when a man does it so who cares if a woman enjoys it? None of your business, Derek.. I’ll see you in class tomorrow, tell the girls I said hi!”

“Yeah, see ya Y/N!”

You could hear him hurry off and smirked as Nat looked disappointed. “I have work to get to,” you sighed.

“Your not due at the office till seven,” Clint frowned.

You waved at him yawning a bit, “got work that pays me…see y'all later.”

Clint watched you as you moved slowly along the sidewalk and looked back at Natasha. Both turning to watch you worriedly.  
________

“Who wants coffee?” You asked having to arrive at the office before school, several of the men raised their hands and you counted, “who wants a soda? Or beer?”

You already knew who, but still asked. Setting the coffee you pulled out a few beers and soda quickly serving to the men in the room. Before sweeping and serving coffee handing it out and moving on to using the swiffer on the floor.

“Y/N, what did you do with the reports for this month?” Brock asked coming to a stop as you handed him a coffee. He took a sip smiling as the hot liquid stirred him to life.

“This drawer here, I arranged them per month per name. The ones that are paid off are in the back with the ones due in the front, separated by this marker…"you let out a squeal as Brock swept you up in his thick arms.

“I dont know what we ever did without you kid!” He dropped a kiss to the top of your head.

“Brock!” You squirmed in his arms, “I am gonna be late for school!” You protested as he nuzzled his scruff against your cheek elliciting a giggle from you.

He paused and practically ripped the shirt you wore off, “WHATS THIS?!”

Several of the guys standing around came closer as he pinned you to the desk and showed off the bite mark on your neck.

“Y'know what it is Brock!” You bit out a smirk on your lips, “c'mon cant a girl get a little action to relieve the tension of working for-”

“Tension?” The room quietened as the new voice cut through, “whats going on here?”

You struggled against Brock who seemed frozen in place as Loki stepped into the room, Dolly on his arm. “Brock let go you idiot!” You whispered harshly, the boss looked good in his dark blue suit. Probably tailored to fit him exactly, you had to force your eyes away. When had it been the last time you’d seen him? Damn he looked good!

Loki came to a stop in front of you and you saw Dolly’s eyes zero in on your neck. “Looks like she has more time on her hands than she was letting on!” Dolly’s voice was scathing and you glared at her.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “You think so?” He asked catching your shirt in hand and inspecting the bite mark. “You get off your other job at five right?” You nodded, “get here at five thirty tonight.”

Your mouth dropped, “even in a cab I cant make that!” You exclaimed.

Loki glared at you before Brock stepped in, “yessir, she’ll be here at five thirty.”

Loki smiled and nodded, “you can take her to do pick-up today.” Turning to head for his office Dolly looking smug.

“Sir?” Brock flinched when the tall man looked over his shoulder. “Y-yes sir!”

Once Loki was gone Brock turned to you, “I or one of the others, will be there to pick you up!” He grabbed your shoulder bag and shoved it at you, “your gonna be late, now go!” You sighed, if you could go back in time you’d never look twice at Dolly.  
______

Brock had been right outside your job at five, you had clocked out later as you tended to do so often and as soon as you shut the door he floored it.

Loki was waiting as Brock stepped in with you in tow. Five thirty eight.

Dolly sat perched on one of the office couches, your eyes immediately flying to her, you didnt see him coming.

Brock hit the floor as Loki shoved him aside, your automatic fight response causing you to hit the person coming down on you, elbow connecting with his midsection with a thud.

It wasnt enough to stop him and he shoved you into the wall behind you. One large hand wrapped around your throat, the other knocking the wind out of you.

One hand clung to his shoulder the other at the hand at your throat. You couldnt breathe, your vision was already turning dark.

Hitting the floor with your knees you coughed as you tried to suck in air at the same time. Glancing up you could see Dolly staring at you in concern, fear in her eyes as she looked at Loki.

Dammit if she didnt make you feel things when you didnt want to. You could hear Viktor behind you, certain he was the one that had managed to pull Loki off of you.

“If Brock cant get her here in time, then it cant be done Loki!” He exclaimed, “give her an extra fifteen!”

Brock, who was picking you up, lifting your chin as you winced. You could see Clint and Natasha come into the office. Brock was asking you something as Clint started talking to Loki quietly.

Cold hard blue eyes pinned you to your spot. “Office now,” he strode forwards and dismissed Dolly with a flick of his hand.

You looked at Viktor who nodded at you and gave you a wink. Fuck if you hadnt taken your beating before, but the boss was on a whole other level. Stepping away from Brock you werent sure you could walk all to well.

Brock wrapped an arm around your slim waist and stepped into the office with you.


	4. Chapter 4

Brock helped you into the office, Viktor close behind. You pushed away from the tall muscular body of his determined to not show any weakness.

Loki unbuttoned the top portion of his shirt, your eyes darting to the skin at his throat. You werent sure if you wanted to stab him with his overly fancy envelope opener or lick it. Shaking your head you decided if you ever had the chance it would probably be the first option.

“You have been nothing but an annoyance for me.”

 

You gaped at his words, mouth hanging open till two thick fingers on your chin pushed them up. You pushed Brock’s hand away, “NOBODY asked you to fucking step in! I woulda taken my beating and walked away!” You burst stepping forwards.

Brocks arms were suddenly around your waist, his lips brushed your ear, “calm down little one.”

You growled shoving at his broad chest. “Fuck off Brock! I’m tired of being treated like his slave! I am done! Get your money back from the collage, I’m done with that as well! I’ll pay you till I’ve paid my debt off, which should be till the end of the year but I wont have my life dictated by some overly pompous jerk! I dont care what or why you guys do it but I wont fucking do it anymore!” Pulling out of his arms you started towards the door.

“Not even for Dolly?”

Your hand stopped right above the doorknob. “What?”

Loki sighed, “I’m getting tired of the little twit, whining all the time…demanding, of me no less, that I give her whatever she wants…I tire of her. Would have been done with her some time ago if it were not for her…voluptuous figure.”

You swung around and glared at him, “what does your relationship with her have to do with me?”

Loki raised an eyebrow, the corner of his lips turning down in thought, “I recall you once saying you would do anything to take care of her….hmm?” He lazily stretched out in the plush chair behind the desk.

You let your eyes follow along his long legs before closing them. God you needed to get laid…“She wants nothing to do with me, not after-” you bit your lip looking away.

“Oh, I know. You broke her little heart isnt that right? She caught you in your bed with a man?” He asked an amused smirk on his lips, “she likes to yammer on about you after I’ve fucked her..” His clear blue eyes watched as you clenched your fists, jaw clenching.

“Is that what this is about? Me?!” You let out a humorless chuckle, moving toward him to place your hands on the desk, “do you want me Loki?” You asked leaning forwards, his eyes flickered to your lips and down to your shirt, where the bite on your shoulder was still exposed. A smirk slid into place as his eyes flickered back to yours, “fuck you. I belong to no one,” his expression of surprise was easy to miss if you werent watching it appeared and disappeared so quickly even you wondered if it had been there at all.

His eyes narrowed as you straightened and stepped back, “be careful with your words. She is enjoying school, hopes to finish soon yes?”

You ground your teeth, “I didnt tell you to invite her into your bed, nor do I have a say in what she wants or the consequences of her decisions or actions. You two are adults. Have fun, its how I live my life.” You turned and smiled at Brock, giving a small wave as you made your way out.

You didnt waver till you were a block away, you had expected them to come after you. For Loki to send some of the men you had actually befriended. Facing Clint or Tash wouldnt have been so bad, but Brock? Or even that british guy Vision… Looking over your shoulder you hurried along.  
_______

It was your night off, and Derek had wrangled you into getting out. It had been a very long time since you had allowed yourself any kind of fun, in fact it had been two weeks since you had left the office.

You would see them every now and then, in a small city like this it was bound to happen. Brock would smile softly and wave, he had become a friend of sorts and you did miss the rough guys, even Heimdall who came in every so often, spotted you once and waved.

You had finally stopped looking over your shoulder. You pulled out of Dereks arms, he groused pulling on your jeans belt loop to keep you in place.

“Look I’ll stay but I highly doubt you want me to piss all over your lap!” He scrunched his face at you as you laughed.

He cupped your face in his hands, “and ruin how you got all pretty for me instead of wearing guys clothes? No, when your done come meet me by the pool tables, me and the guys will be over there.”

You sighed as he leaned forwards and pressed his lips to yours. Hurrying to the bathroom you took care of business, and washed and dried your hands, your phone chimed and you frowned looking at the unknown number.

Unknown: [having fun?]

You rolled your eyes sending a quick response. [Wrong number pal] not paying any attention to who walked in till she spoke.

“Having fun?”

You turned to face her frowning. “Dolly, what are you doing here?”


	5. Chapter 5

*****

  
You leaned against the sink counter and crossed your arms over your chest. Looking down at your feet you smiled before looking back up at the curvaceous blond that had been the reason for three months of hell. “Well, you’re looking good Dolly.”

She smiled softly at you, “yeah, I’m doin real good.”

 

You ran a hand through your hair which you had chosen to wear down. Your hair was a bit too long for a guy, but most men wore it long, even when you out it up your friends teased that you had a ‘man-bun’. Even though your skinnies clung to your shapely hips, you had chosen a beater and a button up, which still played to keeping your boyish looks. Without make-up you knew people were uncertain as to which sex you were.

Even though you were small you never backed down from a fight even if it meant getting a beating. It was how you had met Dolly. Her ex had been abusive, and while you didnt know her-when he swung on her in public you couldnt stop yourself from stepping in.

“How you been Y/N?” She asked holding her clutch in her small hands.

You licked your lips shaking your head. “You know, been around. H-hows Loki treatin ya?”

“You always worried about me.” She tilted her head studing you for a moment, still smiling.

“You cant take care of yourself,” you scoffed and looked away. “You finally got someone that will though.”

Dolly moved, you stepped aside, she set her purse on the counter next to you, “that, thats gonna end,” she confessed tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“Why?!”

She shrugged her shoulders as she leaned forwards applying some lipstick. “My father wants me to go back home. He might have found a suitor.” She laughed at your expression, “c'mon Y/N, Loki is handsome and has good connections, but you know he’s hardly marriage material. Adopted son of a mob boss?” She sniffed.

You shook your head, “was any of it real?”

“I was utterly in love with you!” Dolly yelled angrily before turning, she struck you so quickly it caught you off gaurd and you lost balance, you hit the wall hard. “Shit! Y/N!”

You laughed straightening up, “no…no, I deserved that. You never got a good one in for,” you looked at her meeting her hazel eyes, “for what I did to you.” You cupped her cheek, “you deserve a good life Dolly, you’ll never find it with me or the likes of him.”

She smiled at you, grabbing a few napkins and wetting them. “Shit you got cut, I didnt mean that.” You stared at her while she cleaned the cut that stung, “what? I got something on my face?”

“How did you get my new number?”

Her brows furrowed together, “what are you on about?” She smiled and leaned in, placing a soft kiss to your neck.

“Didnt you text me before you came in here?” You asked, dread beginning to fill you.

Dolly shook her head, “I dont even have my phone. Couldnt get ahold of you when you changed your number. By the way Loki was utterly livid after you walked out, the office is in utter chaos-Y/N! Where are you going?!”

You hurried out into the bar, it was too quiet. The bartender stood frozen and his eyes flew to you as you stepped out cautiously.

Dolly was right behind you as you finally came around to the pool tables. Derek was face down on one of the tables, your other friends stood against the wall. Brock and Viktor stood by with a couple men.

Loki looked up at you, “ahhh, there she is!”

Dolly smiled and stepped towards him, he brushed her aside. “Y/N, we’ve been waiting for you.”

“Derek…”

Loki frowned, the gun he held at the base of Dereks neck digging in a bit harsher, “so, our little office helper leaves us and for what? Or should we ask for whom?”

You swallowed as you met Derek’s green eyes. “Loki, let him go.”

“Oh? Tell me my pet, why would I?” You looked at Viktor who kept his gaze averted. “He disrespected me, and knows not who I am. Or perhaps he did know,” he jerked him up off the table.

“Loki!” You stepped forwards and stopped as blue eyes fell on you.

“We simply came along to accompany our dear little Dolly, who wanted to see a friend. Little did we know it was our missing little office worker.”

“Loki,” she flinched when he rolled his shoulder effectively brushing her hand off.

“She failed to mention she knew where to find you, even knowing that we have been looking for you the past few days,” He went on.

Dolly stepped back and you couldnt help but step between her and the man. “Loki, you want me? I’m right here, let my friend go.”

“Is he? Just your friend?” Loki asked looking at Derek, “see, from outside it looked like it was more. The way he touched you, kissed you…”

Dolly looked at you, “are you and Loki?” You frowned at her realization dawning on what it sounded like. “You fucking bitch!” she screamed angrily before you could get a word out, before you could correct her wrongful thought process.

For the second time since knowing her, Dolly caught you off guard, her hand striking across your cheek with a loud slap, just under the cut she had oh so tenderly cared for and stomped out.

“Fuck,” you cupped your cheek and stared after her. You had finally seemed to get some semblance of peace with her.

Derek groaned and you looked back, you could see he sported a few bruises. “I’ll go with you if you let him go.”

Loki smirked, “who said I wanted you?”

Derek paled, “fine, then since I was wrong I will just leave.” You turned on your heel and headed towards the door.

You made it as far as out the door. Strong long arms wrapped around you, lifting you as you twirled around, your breath left you as he pinned you to the wall outside.

“You, girl, are infuriating!” He bit out face inches from yours.

“Why?! Because I refuse to cower to you?! Because I stand up to you?! Or is it because I wont take your bullshit?!” You shoved at the wall of his chest as he held your waist in his hands. “Loki-” you breathed as he pressed his body against yours, strong hips against your own, “let me go!”

“What will you do if I refuse?” He asked one long leg pressing between yours, “after all, it is what you have done, refuse to cooperate non-stop. One would think one should return in kind.”

You growled, struggling against him. Loki only pressed his body closer into yours easily pinning you, when you moved to shove at him once more he merely caught your hands and pinned them to the wall above you in one of his large hands.

“Tsk, what happened here?” He asked running his free hand along your cheek.

It caused a shiver to ripple through you and he felt it. You knew he did by the look in his eye, “Loki,” it came out softer than you expected, and seemed to draw him in closer. You could feel his breath on your lips.

“GODDAMN IT! Y/N! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU’D FIND A WAY TO GET AT HIM!” Dolly’s shrill voice cut in between the two of you before her body did.

You hit the ground hard as Loki wrapped his arms around Dolly picking her up off the ground and pulling her away. You laid there till strong hands came down on your shoulders.

You looked up into Brock’s brown eyes, “boss says to get you home. C'mon little one,” he helped you up and you let him, wrapping your arm around his neck while he wrapped his around your waist.

Maybe it was best, for Dolly to hate you. She wouldnt come back, she would go back to her perfect life with her perfect dad and their perfect little world.


	6. Chapter 6

 [](https://bolontiku.tumblr.com/image/163963697255)

Brock took you home, not your home but to his home. You stared at the posh apartment and he chuckled pushing you in. “Look kid, I got a spare bedroom. Also, take a shower, I’ll put the clothes on the bed. Got a little brother around your size anyhow. Dont worry I aint gonna peek on you, dinner will be ready in a bit in the morning we’ll go see the boss yeah?”

 

You nodded numbly. Going through the motions Brock chattered here and there till you both went to bed. In the morning he made sure you were fed again and you realized you had missed the quiet friendship you had with the older man. You wondered about his brother and followed him into the office.

The crew cheered and you were surrounded by the men. Smiling you laughed catching up, your eyes darting around the office and noting the disarray it was in.

Brock pulled you outta the circle of men and led you to the boss’ office. Both of you stepped in and stood back as you both walked into a heated argument.

Loki growled shoving past the tall blond that he was yelling at and spotted you. Betrayal, you felt it as Brock ruffled your hair and stepped out once Loki waved a hand at him.

He dropped into his chair, one hand covering his in irritation, waving you forwards with the other. “Come in little bird,” he huffed.

“Brother, let us not quarrel anymore,” your eyes widened as you realized who the tall broad man was.

Thor Odinson.

“All father wants is for you to come before him, nothing else is required of you.”

Loki chuckled as you stepped forwards carefully. “It is never that simple with that man.”

Bright blue eyes flickered over to you and an eyebrow was raised, “and this? Your latest toy?” Loki shook his head as you fought the urge to roll your eyes. “No?” He asked incredulously, “brother surely there is something special in him,” he stalked towards you leaning down, “for you to feel comfortable enough to speak of our father in front of him. Boy, what do you do for my dear brother?” He caught your chin in one large meaty hand, “hmm, he is very pretty.”

You squeaked as he pulled you into his frame, “easy to maneuver, brother do you mind if I-?”

You hadnt had time to register, one minute you were pressed against a definitely hard body and the next you were staring at Loki’s back your hands coming up to hold on as you stumbled a bit.

“Touch her again and we will be having problems dearest brother,” you heard him growl.

“I dont need someone to defend me.” You finally managed to find your voice.

Loki glanced over his shoulder at you. Thor laughed, loud and booming, he placed a hand over his chest and pushed Loki aside, “forgive my mistake!” He caught your hand in his and brushed his lips across you knuckles, a bright smile on his lips as he bent to your height meeting your eyes. “You do look boyish in nature though, very cute, exactly my brothers type. Though I may be hard pressed to steal you away!”

Loki shoved him aside, and Thor chuckled looking at his brother who scowled at him, “do you not have a harem to get back to brother?” Loki bit out.

Thor met your gaze again and you blushed, “perhaps I may need to add to my harem,” he laughed as Loki took a step towards him, “come now brother I jest! All in good humor! I have delivered my message and will be on my way. Dear lady do not let my brother have his way with you! You must outwit him!” He winked and turned on his heel, “we will await you till the end of the month brother!” He added waving a hand over his head.

You watched as the other man walked out a smile playing on your lips. Loki growled as he turned, you caught his upper arms as his hands gripped your waist, you shoved back against him as he pushed you backwards sending you into his desk.

“You dare to flirt with my brother?! In front of me?” He demanded, his body crowding yours.

You grunted shoving at his shoulders, “you dont own me, Loki Odinson!” He jerked back and you smirked, pushing him away. “Nobody owns me!”

He was back on you, lifting you onto his great mahogany desk, large hands on the backs of your thighs. You glanced over you shoulder as items clattered to the floor. One hand moving up to grip the back of your neck, his mouth descended upon yours, as he stepped between your legs, jerking one around his waist with his free hand.

You moaned as he ground his hips against yours, pushing you down onto the desk.  
______

Brock looked up as the doors opened, Dolly walked in. He stepped away from the office doors and stepped in her way.

Looking up at him she raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?” She asked.

Brock crossed his arms over his chest and planted his feet firmly, “the boss is busy.”

She snorted, “doesnt matter who he is with, I am welcome at all times.”

Brock stopped her with a hand on her waist, eliciting a small whimper from her as he shoved her back gently. “Beg to differ, there are some you will have to wait for.”

“So who is he with? Is it a woman?!”

Brock rolled his eyes and crowded her space. “Dolly, it is not always that he is cheating. Plus Loki does not answer to anyone besides the all father.”

Dolly ground out an exasperated noise and turned on her heels angrily stomping out the office. Brock smirked and glanced at the door to Loki’s personal office as he moved to join the others in having a few drinks.  
______

You gasped as Loki’s tongue plunged into your mouth, his hands sliding up your shirt, grazing your sides, coming to a stop right under your breasts, thumbs grazing the sensitive skin there. Back arching you let out a moan which he greedily swallowed. His hands moved back down to catch the back of your knees and jerked you up into him, wrapping your legs around his waist you let out a breath as he moved his lips down to your neck, grinding his hips into yours. His erection pressing into you.

“S-stop!” You gasped as his teeth nipped at your collar bone. “Loki, stop!”

He stilled, breathing heavily. Loki buried his face in the crook of your neck hot tongue sliding out to taste the skin there, his hands busy, beginning to pull at your pants. You growled and shoved him, “you have a girlfriend! Or have you forgotten about Dolly so easily?!”

“Didnt you?” He asked.

Anger shot through you and you moved lightning fast, striking him hard enough to knock him off of you. “She doesnt deserve this! Tell me you have not cheated on her!”

Loki let out a laugh, “do you think I would be faithful to one as she? She is nothing but a way to pass the time.”

You moved to leave and he caught your elbow, “let me go! What is it? What catches your attention?”

Loki pushed you back into the desk, attacking your lips again. He sighed when you pushed him off again, stepping away he moved around his desk. “You will start tomorrow, the boys have been griping about how much they missed you. Brock will take you in the to do your first collection. I expect everything to go according to plan.”


	7. Chapter 7

You were at the office bright and early, the men yawning as they walked in, Brock catching you around the waist and pulling you in with him. You laughed pulling out of his arms and setting the coffee pot, asking if anyone wanted breakfast.

There were several who murmured in consent, others grumbling they had stopped for breakfast already. You busied yourself in the small kitchen surprised at what a disaster it was. It took you no time though to have it straightened up and clean.

“Why does it smell so clean?” Brock asked stepping in and taking the first cup of coffee.

You quickly filled the other mugs and set a new pot. “That would be the cleaners,” you answered with a light laugh.

Brock’s eyebrows shot up, “did you go buy that?!” He hadnt seen you with anything aside from the couple bags of groceries.

You laughed shaking your head, “the broom closet has all the cleaners…” Your mouth fell open at his blank face, “you do know you have a broom closet?”

He shook his head and you pointed at the door behind him. Moving as if something would jump out at him he gingerly opened the door, a few other guys looking over his shoulder.

You face palmed when a few made noises of surprise. “Really guys?!”

“Hey! This is why you needed to come back!” He groused ruffling your hair. You shoved him away causing to bark out a laugh.

The door to the office opened and you looked over to find a kid standing in the doorway, Brock setting his cup down immediately as he took in the boys panicked breathing. “Pete?”

You looked at Clint who had straightened up. “Its his little brother come on,” he said as he nudged you, Nat moved to grab a mug of coffee.

Before Brock could reach the boy the doors behind him opened and several men burst through, one catching the kids collar.

The small kid let out a yelp as he was roughly thrown onto the floor on his back, the thud sounding throughout the office as his head bounced off the floor. The office exploded in movement several of the men shouting. You and Clint rushed forwards as Brock growled. The group of men surprised at suddenly having someone even bigger than them facing off with them.

While Brock and Clint pulled men off the kid you caught hold of his ankle, dragging him along the floor till he was clear of the group of fists, elbows, and boots. He smiled up at you, his eye blackening already and lip split.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!” everything stopped at the roar. The boy under you cringing and shrinking behind you as you helped him stand.

You had no idea Loki was already in the office. Turning, you found him glaring at the lot of you, you opened your mouth ready to say anything when Brock stepped forwards.

“Boss, my brother…the kids obviously in trouble. I’m sorry I’ll get it cleared out.” Brock offered stepping forwards from the mess of men.

Loki narrowed his eyes on them all, blue eyes flickering over to you before training on Brock. “Who are these men?” He asked gesturing to the group of five that had been after Peter.

Brock stepped around you and grabbed Peter. “Answer the boss.”

Peter cringed, “Sir, Loki… I, I was skateboarding and accidentally crashed into this guy, see? It was an accident and they were really pissed about it a-and..” He wilted under Loki’s calculating blue eyed stare. “It was an accident! And they were yelling about how I was gonna need to compensate them for crashing i-into them. I didnt know what to do!”

“So you came here? To your brothers place of employment?” Loki asked quietly. Peter looked up at him and nodded his head when Brock nudged him. “Very well done, an older brother has a duty to his younger siblings.” You were surprised to say the least and watched as Loki strode forwards, Viktor right behind him.

“Viktor?” Loki asked as he looked down disdainfully at the men that were being held by his men, “get rid of them.”

“Yes, boss.”

Loki turned and looked at Brock, “take the day off, attend to your family. If there is something you need let me know.”

Brock nodded and pulled Peter after him, leaving with the group that was being hauled out by the others. You jumped when Loki wrapped his arm around your waist and jerked away.

“So Brock can touch you this way but I cannot?” He asked pulling you against him, lips brushing the shell of your ear.

You kicked him in the shin causing him to let go. “He doesnt act like he owns me. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to make coffee and breakfast. Also, how could you let your office get so messy?! Jeez, you’d swear I was gone for longer than a couple weeks!” You shook your head and moved back into the kitchen.

You held your breath until you knew he was back in his office. Nat smirked but said nothing. “Hey-that kid looked nothing like Brock!” You needed to think of something aside from the man that had just walked away into his office.

She hummed, “Pete isn’t his biological brother. He picked him up off the streets. The kid lives with his aunt, they were having trouble after her husband passed. He’s just a big old softie.”

‘ _All of you are_ ,’ you thought with a smirk. “So, what? He’s the kids aunt’s sugar daddy?” You asked instead.

Nat spit some of her coffee, she looked thoughtful. “Aha, no. He’s just there, steps in when the kid gets in trouble. Pays their rent and utilities. Scolds him when he needs it.”

You turned to face her, eyes open wide as saucers. You had seen his apartment, how much was he making that he could cover both apartments and utilities?! “Holy fuck!”

She raised an eyebrow, then looked down at her phone. “Boss says you get to come with me to do collection since Brock is out.”  
______

You followed Nat into a modest building, the place a small restaurant. You inhaled the smell of food, your stomach reminding you that you hadnt gotten any breakfast.

Nat stopped short and nodded at the man that came around to meet you two. You had followed her around all day stopping at several businesses and collecting payments. This was her last stop and she had deemed you ready to collect.

The older man smiled nervously as you stepped forwards, “I know today is collections day, but my wife, she got sick. I had to take her to the hospital and if you come back in a few days I will have the sum amount I owe, I just need a few more days!”

You looked at Nat, “you’re decision,” she said looking at her nails. “Boss wants you to learn.”

You frowned, “two days, we’ll be back then.” The man grasped your hands in his beaming broadly as he thanked you for your kindness and generosity. You followed Nat out wondering if you had made the right call. Still the look of relief on the older mans face swam to the front of your mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Nat stood by you as you waited your turn, the men patting you or ruffling your hair as they came out of his office after turning in their days end total. She nudged you as your turn came and you followed her.

Handing over the envelope it took no time for Loki to raise an eyebrow. “What happened?”

 

Nat stepped forward, “a man could not pay, the owner of the small Italian restaurant.”

Loki leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers together, his stare cold, “and you thought it in your best interest to come back short Natasha?”

“It was my collection,” you hurried forwards and ignored the small noise Nat made. “It wasnt her fault.”

Loki sighed, “do you not understand how this works? They have signed a contract with our little office and when we go to collect they are supposed to pay.”

You squirmed, “his wife was in the hospital-”

“Natasha you are dismissed, perhaps go looking for a new office slave.” She nodded not even looking at you as she turned and left briskly. Loki stood and made his way around his desk crooking a finger at you, beckoning you forwards.

Inching forwards you watched him warily as he raised an eyebrow. He reached out suddenly, catching the front of your shirt jerking you forwards so quickly you lost balance and crashed into him.

Loki wrapped an arm around your waist, effectively pinning you against him. His free hand cupping your jaw. “My pet, you can get away with most of what you’d like, but this is business. Tomorrow you will go back with Natasha and collect what that man owes me. Otherwise your adorable features will not sway me when I must punish you.” Loki leaned in his lips whispering against yours. “Till then I shall collect as I see fit.”

You squeaked as he swung you around pushing you down onto his desk pulling your leg around his waist.

The door to his office swung open and Loki growled as he turned around. The noise dying on his lips as he saw the man that had come in. You peeked around him to see a man standing there. He was about Loki’s height, which irked you to no end, where did these men come from all tall?! Yet he was definitely thicker, taking one look at him you knew it was not jelly but muscle that thickened him. “Banner,” Loki nodded at him.

The man ran a hand through his brown hair, chocolate eyes landing on your disheveled form. “Boss, I didnt know you were busy.”

Loki sighed waving a hand dismissively. “I thought you had married?”

The man smiled soflty, “well yes.”

Loki crossed his arms leaning against his desk beside you where you still sat atop it. “You got out of this business. Your wife threatening to leave you if you came back. What brings you back to my humble office Bruce?”

He chuckled, “perhaps we could go on a walk?”

Loki narrowed his eyes at the tall man, turning he grabbed a wallet from his desk and grabbed your wrist dragging you behind him as Bruce perked up and followed.

The three of you strolled along in silence, making it to the nearby waterfront, before you noticed Bruce was staring at you. He smiled, “sorry for staring, you’re kinda cute!”

“As much as I like a stroll on a sunny day what is it you want Banner?” Loki cut in.

Bruce grinned at the dark haired man dragging you along. “Ahh, boss always right to the point.” He let out a huff of air. “We bought a farm out of town, Betty, she wants to farm. Bring up livestock. We can do it. I spent all my savings, her father never approved of our relationship.” Bruce turned to you, “I’ve known the boss for years since we were teens fighting our way to the top.”

Loki growled, he stopped short causing you and Bruce to stop. He pulled you towards the edge of the water, paying the man who was offering boat rides. You hesitated till Loki jerked you in after him, you settled across from him, Bruce beside you.

“Hot, this ought to cool things down.” Loki offered in explanation.

The boat was spacious, meant for ten or more, but Loki paid extra for the three of you. You had never been on one and so sat as still as possible. Once the boat was in motion you looked over the edge.

“We had to fight y'know?” You looked at Bruce surprise on your features. “When he first came along, just this little thing. I was Odin’s champ. My rage, it never failed me. Then this guys comes along and…” Bruce chuckled.

Loki looked slightly amused as you looked at him, “I fought my way up the ranks of Odin’s men. He told me if I could defeat his champion he would bring me into the family.”

Your head whipped around, Bruce was taller and more built. Bruce laughed, it came from his gut and stretched across his face. “We went for hours!”

“Nine hours we fought?”

Bruce tsked, “maybe you did! My head was swimming after six!” He quietened, smile fading slightly as he became more serious, “which is why I came back today. I’ve spent everything on the farm. I need a job, one days worth should do it.”

Loki regarded him silently. “You need money.” Bruce ducked his head. “If Betty finds out you fought again…”

“I can’t ask her father. She doesnt know how bad it is…” Bruce looked at his shoes. “Its so easy…doing the bad things, what no one else wants to do. Working in the shadows. Being honest is what we strive for and its the hardest for us with my kinda background. All my arrests, the blood on my hands,” he stared at his hands, face haunted.

You felt your heart go out to him.

“Y/N?” You looked up at Loki, “have you ever heard tell of the Hulk?”

“Yeah! One of the baddest baddies to ever bad!” You gasped throwing your fists up in mock fight. “We all tell his stories. How many men he’s killed!” You met Loki’s eye and saw him smile with pride as he nodded his head at the man beside you. You jerked around to see Bruce blushing at your praises. “YOU’RE THE HULK?! OH MAN! What an honor to meet you!” You gushed grabbing his hand and shaking it quickly.

Bruce smiled, “I am pleased to meet you as well.”

Loki cleared his throat catching your attention, both of you looking at him. “You cant hide even a days worth of work from Betty. She can smell it. I refuse to bring you back into this life. One day. That is all it would take to suck you back in. I will not allow it.”

Bruce deflated beside you. “Ah,” he murmured. You moved to protest, “then.. Are you happy boss?” Loki tilted his head to the side in question. “I-I’ll have no choice but to ask Betty’s father for help, but I also wanted to come and say goodbye. Not sure if I can come back, new start, new life.” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I wanted to make sure you were happy. Not surrounding yourself with those…women.”

Loki rolled his eyes and you frowned when he looked at you, blue eyes boring into you. Your brows furrowing when he moved forwards towards you.

Long slender fingers caught your chin as his lips brushed against your ear. “Be still,” he whispered, you made a noise in the back of your throat as he tilted your head back, tongue sliding over your bottom lip plunging into your mouth, flicking over your tongue. Your fingers flew to his shirts collar, as his tongue danced along yours, his fingers moving from your chin to wrap around your throat, lightly squeezing and drawing an involuntary whimper from you.

Bruce cleared his throat looking straight ahead as Loki pulled back slightly, pecking your swollen lips as you sat in shock.

Loki sat back and smirked at Bruce, “now that that is cleared,” Bruce coughed blush still in place, “here.” Loki pulled out his wallet handing Bruce a check.

“Boss! I can’t! Not without working for it!” He gasped staring at the check.

Loki looked out over the water. “Consider it a wedding gift.”

Bruce sniffled next to you, “I can’t thank you enough!”

Loki tsked knocking above him and signaling the man to turn the boat around. “Stop sniveling,” Loki huffed. “Make sure you say nothing to Betty, or her bastard father. A new life…” He hummed looking thoughtful.

The three of you climbed out and Bruce swept you up into his arms squeezing you tightly. Turning to face Loki he smiled, “boss!” Loki sighed a small smile appearing on his face, he held out his hand and Bruce clasped it firmly, “I will make you proud of me!” He beamed.

Standing by Loki you watched the legend walk away. “You’re kinda of a softie you know that?”

Loki huffed walking away, “I expect you to be at the office before I am.”

Your mouth dropped open, “but Lokiiiii! You get there before 4am!”

“Before I arrive!” He called back to you over his shoulder.

Curse the day you met Loki Odinson.


	9. Chapter 9

Strong hands caught your shoulders as you stumbled, Brock stared at you worriedly, “Little one, when was the last time you slept?”

Yawning you waved way his hands. “mmfine Brock..wait, what time is it?” You asked looking up at him. If he was here, at the office that meant that you had been there a full 24 hours, not including the time you went back to your small apartment for a couple hours of sleep before Viktor had shown up for you.

Loki had kept you in the office for the last three days. Doing cleaning, rearranging the files, going out with Natasha for collections. Collections…

“Collections!!” you squeaked, the old man had yet to pay up. “I have to get the old man to pay up…” you murmured moving away from him. 

Brock caught your arm as you stepped around him. “Which old man?” he asked with a growl.

____

You followed Brock around the familiar building, it was late in the evening and you were mostly exhausted. So exhausted you had fallen asleep on his shoulder the drive over, which had only given you five minutes of rest. Brock pulled you along through the front doors, no one was around, he was about to shout when you both heard laughter and so you followed it. 

“That new collections girl-stupid. Believes every word I tell her! Haha that Odinson trusting in a kid like her to do collection! But it came at a perfect time, if I can talk her into believing me for another three days, we will have enough to retire and leave this city far behind, and that bitch will have to die for it.”

You may have been beyond exhaustion, but Brock was not able to catch you in time. You jumped over the counter and ran into the backroom. The two men stood from the chairs they sat in. “Your not allowed in here!” the younger of the two yelled at you quickly moving to stop you, Brock was there instantly, shoving the man down as he clutched his throat in a vice grip. 

The older man yelled incoherently as you moved in on him, your fist connecting with his jaw making a loud cracking sound that had Brock jerking his head over to look up at you. “Damn little one…”

“You dare to take advantage of my sympathy?!” you screamed hovering above the older man who now cowered before you on the ground. “You will bring what you have stashed aside for your escape in two hours, or I will tell the boss to have his men come to kill you.” You seethed angrily pointing at him before turning around to stomp away. 

Brock chuckled as he caught up with you. “Lets get you back to the office, you can take a nap and I will get some dinner for you.” You  nodded dumbly your eyes dropping his voice becoming distant as you felt your knees give out beneath you.

_____

You woke with a start, feeling the ground disappear from beneath you. Had it all been a dream? You sat up and looked around as you heard a chuckle. 

Brown eyes and soft brown hair was the first thing you could discern, a wide smile now and finally, “oh! Peter?!” 

“Hey Y/N! Awake already?” he asked reaching out to steady you as swayed. “Maybe you should try to get more sleep?”

You shook your head, “What time is it?” you asked confused.

“Oh, you’ve only been asleep and hour, Brock went out to get you some food. Said you would need it when you woke up.”

“W-where is everybody?” you asked looking around.

“oh! They saw how tired you were, so they all left to give you some peace and quiet, the boss went out for a meeting as well, but he should be back soon.” Peter looked around, “Brock doesn’t want me to, but I can’t wait till my next birthday, then I can work for the boss!”

You laughed lightly, “Really?” You shook your head as he nodded eagerly. “Well, what does Brock want you to do?”

Peter pursed his lips, “He wants me to live a legit life, work for Stark Enterprises or something like that. I mean I take pictures…and thats fun, so maybe I can do that? Professionally I mean.”

“Ohh my god that sounds amazing, why would you wanna do something like this?” You asked surprised, no wonder Brock wanted him to lead a legit life, this kid could really be something if he followed through!

The door opened and Peter stood, hurrying towards the man that stood there, “Hang tight, I’ll get it!”

You stood anyway following just behind him, “Peter…”

“THERE YOU ARE! RUIN MY PLANS!?!  **I’LL FUCKING CUT YOU**!!” he swung as you reached around Peter, your arm across his chest and pushing him behind you in one smooth move. 

You raised your other arm to block his hit, instead a sharp pain shocked a scream out of you as a knife dug into your arm and cut a path down to your wrist. Peter fell on the floor behind you crying out your name. You could feel the blood dripping down your arm as you met the old man’s eyes.

“Y-you…weren’t..”he stuttered.

You cried out in anger moving forwards and striking as hard as your could with your left. He staggered back, the knife falling from his hand, but he whipped around catching you by the throat and shoving you back. You tripped over Peter’s feet, sending the two of you sprawling onto the floor. 

He landed atop you, eyes wide and wild as he climbed atop you, his hands closing around your throat. “All my plans, my carefully laid plans because of you….? No, I won’t forgive it!” he growled angrily as you scratched at his hands around your throat. You gurgled a scream as he shoved your injured hand away a smile on his face.

There was a sound and you stared at the man in shock as he froze, slowly falling off of you. Gasping in a breath you saw Peter standing in front of you holding a bat. He paled as you shoved the limp body off of you, “i-is he?!” he asked pulling you to your feet, “ohhhHHHH MY GOD!! **I JUST KILLED SOMEONE**!” he screamed as you took the bat from his hands. 

Still sucking in air you caught his face in your hands, “No, Peter, you didn’t kill him, you knocked him out. You did it to defend me, your within rightful law,” you swallowed as the doors, opened and you shoved Peter behind you once again, this time raising the bat.

Cold blue eyes met yours and you relaxed, shoulders dropping as you realized it was Loki and VIktor. His eyes went to the body on the floor behind you, Peter sighed, “Boss!”

“What is this?” he demanded taking a step forwards. 

You couldn’t feel your right arm anymore and winced as the bat slipped out of your hand clattering to the floor. “it’s not Peters fault, mine.”

Loki sucked in a breath at the sight of your blood dripping onto the floor, he moved quickly when your eyes rolled to the back of your head, he barely heard Brock screams as he came in behind them. Sweeping you up in his arms he glared at Brock, “I told you to stay here with her until this moron arrived with payment!” he growled kicking the old man, who let out a groan.

Brock opened his mouth to answer when Peter skidded in front of him, “I told him I would watch her while he went to get food for her, Brock and I can’t cook!”

Loki slid his glare from Brock to Peter, “Then you now owe me a debt as you managed to not only fail in watching over her, but you allowed someone into our office and allowed a weapon to be brought onto our premises!” Peter winced at the calm collected voice, visibly shaking, even as Brock protested. “QUIET YOU!” Loki roared at Brock, “If you had done as you were told to do, your brother would not owe me a debt but she would have been safe. Viktor!”

The man stepped forwards. “Boss?”

“Take this man, I will deal with him once I see to Y/N wound,” Loki stepped around Brock and headed to the door, “Rumlow, you will be seeing to Y/n’s tasks until further notice, do you understand?”

“yes, boss sir.” he answered immediately, thank god you had showed him where the broom and mop were kept.


	10. Chapter 10

It was unnerving to have the boss stare at you so, much more without his shirt on, you did your best not to stare and instead focused on the doctor in front of you. 

She smiled, “Good to see your head is doing better, but I think it would be nice to see you healed up and in one piece for once.” She laughed as you gave her a confused expression, “Well, the last time I attended you, you were completely out. So i’m not surprised you dont remember me. I am Helen Cho, Loki’s personal on call Doctor. I get to drop everything the instant he calls, even when he chooses to not dress decently.”

“You are well compensated,” he interjected. Your eyes flew to him and quickly slid down to his bare chest, to his well defined abs and slowly made your way back up, meeting his gaze once again you found him smirking. You rolled your eyes when he moved his arms to either side of him gripping the desk he leaned against before pushing off and moving to a door. You realized it was a closet when he opened it and stepped inside, coming back out as he shrugged into a new clean crisp white shirt.

And how was it that he was without a shirt in the first place? You let your eyes fall to the blood stained button up and his jacket. “Boss, I am sorry…”

“For? The shirt? The fact that I cannot leave you unattended without something happening to you? What exactly is it that you are apologizing for?” he asked brow furrowing as he stared at you.

“Nothing now!!” you exclaimed irritated looking away with a frown, the doc laughing at your outburst. 

“No lifting with that arm, keep your movements limited and I am prescribing pain medication, as well as antibiotics, and you need to follow up in a week. Understand Loki? I want to see her in a week to see how the healing is progressing.” She said firmly as she looked at him. He held his hands up nodding at her, “Good. He let you escape so I wasn’t able to do a follow up last time I treated you. good thing the cut wasn’t deep enough to several muscle just deep enough to cause such a great amount of blood loss! What did you do to incur such a wound?!”

“She was attacked in our office, while defending a kid,” Loki sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

She shook her head frowning at you, “I get it, when your young you think your invincible, but you have to take better care of yourself.” she reprimanded, “Anyhow, your all patched up.”

You smiled thanking her as Loki stood from the desk and followed her to the door. You looked around, “Hey boss?” you called out as he shut the door, “Where are we?”

“These are my rooms,” he answered coming to a stop beside you where you stood staring at a painting. “Do you like it?” he asked.

You smiled, “I have no idea, what its supposed to be!?”

Loki stared at you for a moment. “Well, now that that is taken care of. how about some dinner?” he asked stepping away.

You fidgeted, “Shouldn’t I be heading home?”

Loki turned to look at you, “are you refusing my invite of dinner? Viktor is an excellant cook, I believe he cooked up something or other,” he said as he tucked your uninjured arm into the crook of his elbow leading you into the kitchen and seating you at the kitchens island table. You perched on a tall stool as he reached into the refrigerator the whole while praising Viktor and how he took care of him.

You stared at the plate he set in front of you. Pristine white plate that probably cost more than a months worth of rent, greens-what you were sure were green beans and asparagus, some type of rice and… “Is that fish?” Loki paused, he raised an eyebrow at you and nodded. “I dont like fish.”

“Nonsense, Viktor makes the best fish, you will enjoy it.” you shook your head cringing as you pushed the plate away, “have you ever had any of Viktors cooking?” he asked, you shook your head, “There you have it. How can you know if you like it if you have not tried it?”

“Loki, fish is fish, i dont like fish,” you repeated.

“You don’t like the fish you have had, today that will change, now open.” he demanded spearing a piece of fish with a fork and moving close to you. 

“Boss! You are not feeding me like a child!” He caught hold of your chin as you gave in indignant squeak and quickly shoved the fork into your mouth. You moaned at the taste of butter and herbs, barely a hint of fish at all. “What is that?!” you exclaimed eyes widening at the surprising taste.

Loki chuckled, “Viktor’s cooking!” he forked another bite and held it up to your lips. “I know you are right handed, now allow me to feed you Y/N,” he looked at you eyes intense. You swallowed as he pressed another bite to your lips. Next was some of the veggies.

“Boss,” you managed between bites, “wha-mmmnf, are you not-” you pushed his hand away, “what about you?” You managed finally.>

“You are worried about me eating?” He asked tilting his head as you nodded, you felt your heart flutter as a smirk crossed his lips, “then by all means-feed me.” He perked an eyebrow at you. You huffed and reached for a fork with your left hand leaning closer. Loki closed the distance, his lips molding with yours, when you gasped in surprise he slid his tongue in deepening the kiss. You flailed your free hand, fork waving about and he pulled back chuckling low, “that was the best dinner I’ve had in awhile. Shall we move on to desert?” He asked swiveling your chair around so that you faced him. He let his large hands run up your legs to your hips causing you to shiver.

You should protest…he leaned in again, invading your space with his scent. God, you should say something, warm lips on yours, you squeaked when he pulled you into his lap hands sliding around your hips to grip your waist tightly as he tilted his head back. You opened your mouth to him, allowing him to take control. Loki growled, hands dipping down to grip your ass in his hands.

there was a reason to stop this…his hands slid up your shirt, cool against your skin. You let out a gasp as he dipped his head, lips trailing along your jaw, down your neck. His tongue flicked out over your pulse and you ground your hips down into his not surprised that he was already hard, but at the size of him. Eyes wide you looked at him as he rolled his hips up into yours laughing at your expression as he did it again to confirm, that yes, that was him.

“L-Loki,” he moved his hands back down to your waist pushing you down into his lap yet again, “Ah! I d-don’t think, hhaaahhh,” all thought swept out as he bit down on your collar bone causing you to melt in his arms.

Loki chuckled, “Is that it?” He asked voice low and dark, “you like to be bitten?” He asked again before sinking his teeth into the soft spot between your neck and shoulder.

“Dammit,” you hissed hand flying into his hair, your injured hand gripping his shirts collar. “S-stop…we should…” His tongue slid over your skin soothing the bite and you knew it was over for you. “Bedroom?”

Loki stood without hesitancy and you wrapped your good arm around his neck, face under his jaw, teeth nipping his adams apple as you secured your legs around his waist. Loki made a noise, between a whimper and a growl, long legs carrying you towards his bedroom. 

Loki laid you down on the bed with such tenderness you could only blink in confusion, he had been so rough when handling you before. Still, when he kissed you it was full of hunger and he did his damnedest to steal your breath. It worked. when he began tugging at your shirt you smiled raising your hands above your head, wincing a little at your right.

 Loki leaned over kissing it softly, “You should have a care before throwing yourself in front of danger,” he murmured, low voice going straight to your core causing you to shiver as he ran his lips along your wrapped forearm up your shoulder. He placed open wet kisses along your bare shoulder, his hands already pulling at your jeans. 

You let out a small huff as you tried to unbutton his shirt with the one hand. He chuckled and pulled back, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt. You laid back, watching as his hands went to his slacks button and zipper, he smirked at you slowing his movements as he noticed you watching. 

“If you dont hurry the fuck up I’m gonna leave!” you rushed, lifting your foot to push at his shoulder. Loki caught it in his hand, long slender fingers wrapping around your ankle, he placed a kiss on the bottom of your foot making you jerk away from him. “S-stop!”

“Are you ticklish my pet?” he asked another shiver running up your leg to your core. He smiled as you shook your head a little too eagerly from side to side. You pulled out of his hands and moved back as he kicked his slacks off and started moving towards you on his bed, which was too large.

“Why do you even have a bed this size?!” you scoffed as he reached up and jerked your jeans off completely.

Loki hummed kissing his way up your legs, you moaned as he pressed his lips between your legs and over you core, tossing your head back you let out a hiss. “For when I decide on bringing multiple partners back,” he murmured.

Your eyes snapped open, Dolly. “Loki, we can’t do this…” He looked up at you, frown in place, “Dolly, she doesn’t deserve this.”

He rolled his eyes just before dragging you under him, pulling your legs around his waist to press himself against you. “Tell me that you do not want this, that you have not been thinking of having me inside of you,” he smiled as you moaned, wriggling beneath him, hips jerking up of their own accord. Leaning back down he sank his teeth into your shoulder, he hooked his thumbs into your panties dragging them off of you as he shoved his boxer briefs off and settled between your legs once again. 

You gasped as he pressed the head of his cock to your folds, sliding it up and down your folds, “So wet for me…” he murmured before claiming your lips again, effectively cutting off what you were about to say as he thrust into you in one smooth motion. 

You cried out, as he filled you completely, “HOLY! Fuck! s-shiiiiit!” you stuttered out as he held still. “L-Loki..your too-!!” 

“Shhh,” he cooed, kissing you softly, “give it a second,” he moved slowly pulling out and you threw your head back at the feeling. He smirked at your small ‘ah’ and pushed back in, “Y/N, your so tight!” he praised sinking in completely as you screwed your eyes shut. 

Loki set a fast pace once he deemed you had time to adjust to him. Large hands gripped your waist, keeping you in position as you attempted to crawl away, he watched as you arched off the bed, fingers curling in the bed sheets beneath you, mouth slightly open as you came under him. He smiled as he kept thrusting into you, “Loki?” you gasped as he reached down, thumb pressing to your clit in quick circles causing you to jerk upwards. “Fuuuck!” you screamed as you clutched at him, “Loki, Loki, L-Loki!”

Loki had heard it before, but there was something about having you utter his name over and over again like that, the way it fell from your lips as if in prayer causing his heart to race. He pulled you into his lap, sitting back and directing your hips up and down onto him, he tilted his head up as you leaned in to kiss him, tongues dancing along the others. He snapped his hips up into yours, digging his fingers into your waist, your legs tightened around him.

“Shit, fuck! I’m gonna!” you gasped as he bit your neck, teeth breaking skin and you cried out as he slammed up into you. You felt your world freeze for a moment, a second before you fell into your orgasm, your walls clenching down onto him and sweeping you along with him.

Loki cursed as he came, thrusting up into you as deep as he could and pulling you down at the same time, hips stuttering as he fells back, arms bound tightly around you pulling you down onto the bed with him. he rolled you under him, still thrusting into you, albeit he was more tender. 

You swallowed as you came down, his lips pressing softly against your jaw, seeking the soft flesh under your earlobe. You swatted at him halfheartedly, making him chuckle. You liked the sound, “Loki…” you let his name trail as your eye lashes swept down sleep demanding you give in.

Loki watched as you fell asleep, he mulled over the feelings that were raging inside of him. Did he need you right now? You were certainly a welcome distraction, he frowned when there was a knocking sound at his door. Moving quickly he pulled his slacks back on and made sure you were covered before making his way out to answer the door.

“I lost my key otherwise I would have come straight in,” she chattered moving past him.

Loki ground his teeth together, “Dolly, what are you doing here?”

She looked up at him confused, “I’m your girlfriend,” she stated matter of factly, “Also Brock said that Y/N had been attacked at the office and that you took her home. I checked at her place first, but when I didn’t find her there it dawned on me that you would bring her back here to have Dr. Cho see to her…is she in the guest room?” her smile faltered as she took in his appearance,  her eyes falling on his unbuttoned slacks, the fact that he wore no shirt, “Loki..”

******


	11. Chapter 11

 

 [](https://bolontiku.tumblr.com/image/166086334550)

Dolly’s breath picked up as she stared up at Loki, who stared back at her with a raised brow. “You fuck her finally?!” she asked seething as she pushed past him, practically running to his room.

Loki caught her around the waist before she could knock the door down and carried her back into the living room. “Dolly, calm down,” he sighed as he dumped her on the couch ungracefully. When she came up off he pushed her back down, hand on her throat. “Behave..”

“BEHAVE?!” she screamed angrily, “BEHAVE?! YOU FUCK HER AND TELL ME TO BEHAVE?!” she was practically hysterical, shoving at his hands till he was forced to straddle her and pin her hands on either side of her. “That woman! Tells me she loves me and cheats on me! Then goes and fucks my boyfriend behind my back!!!”

Loki rolled his eyes, “Dolly! DOLLY!” he roared finally catching her attention, “Quiet down, Y/N has had a long day and is in need of sleep, she will be staying with me from now on. You are to stay away from her,” he sighed when her lip quivered, “Stop that, I know you were planning on leaving me. You want and need a quiet life. I will continue to pay for your schooling so there is no need to pretend that you have feelings for me. We both know this was never anything more than physical needs. A way for both of us to pass the time, plus you liked to see her doing whatever I demanded of her.”

Dolly pushed herself up onto her elbows when he sat back on her legs, “fine,” she whispered, “just treat her right, stupid girl. I can’t say I don’t care about her..”

Loki crossed his arms staring down at her, “Really? Just like that?”

Dolly pushed him off of her and sat up, dropping her head. Loki could see the tear drops and looked away as he settled beside her. “I know she’s an idiot, and she’s always trying to look out for me….but Y/N needs someone who can look out for her. I’ve seen her beaten up too many times and taken advantage of by the wrong people. I know mob boss is not great, but you’re a good man, fair at least.” she smiled looking up at him, tears streaking down her cheeks and Loki reached out brushing them away, Dolly stood abruptly, slapping him harshly across the cheek. “YOU’RE BOTH IDIOTS!” she screamed as he stood, “But dammit if I really don’t love you two…” Dolly let out a sigh, “take care of each other,” she moved away, surprised when Loki caught her and pulled her against him.

“We will see each other, this isn’t goodbye,” he said leaning down and gently kissing her.

Dolly rolled her eyes, smiling, “Sure thing Loki,” pulling out of his arms she walked out.

Loki sighed moving quietly to his room where he grabbed a shirt and shoes, his belt. Pulling out his cell phone he called Brock, “get a car and come get me, be here in five.”

___

You woke to the sound of the shower being turned off. Sitting up you felt slightly disoriented, where were you? Why were you naked? Why were you deliciously sore?

Loki stepped out of the bathroom, towel barely clinging to his hips and looked up at you when you gasped, clutching the covers to you cover you. “Too late for that darling,” he said voice low and warm, seemingly caressing your very skin.

You shook your head, dropping your eyes to your lap. “W-we?” you moved back when he sat beside you easily pacing a kiss on your mouth. Loki caught your neck with his hand pulling you into him, deepening the kiss. “L-Loki!” you gasped when he pulled away.

He smirked at you, his hand dropping to yours which was wrapped up. “Was I so good your memory has wiped it clear out? Trust me I have no problem doing it all over again and making sure that it is securely embedded in your mind, hmm” he purred, hand slipping to your thigh which was still covered by silken sheets, “that does sound promising, I would rather love to embed myself in you,” he murmured pressing his lips into yours, tongue flicking out.

Your heart beat soundly against your chest, as you shook your head slightly. “B-but Loki…” his lips covered yours stopping your protest as he jerked you under him, his towel slipping off easily as he tugged on it. Your hands found his chest and Loki laughed against your lips as he pulled the sheets from you, exposing your nakedness. You squealed as his hands slid up from your knees, to your waist.

“Beautiful,” he murmured pressing his lips against the juncture of your leg and hip. You dug your fingers into his hair moaning as he kissed lower, lower still. He growled when there was a knock on the door. “Who in the hell?” he pulled away and strode to his door swinging it open. 

You scrambled to pull the covers over yourself as Loki glared at the tall blond. “What do you want?”

“I have come to collect you,” he smirked as he looked over Loki’s shoulder at you, “Ahhh!!! So good to see you again!!” he shouted smile broadening as Loki shoved him. 

“Get out!” Loki growled, “I have more pressing matters to attend to than entertaining you and that old man!”

Thor caught him by the throat and shoved him against the doorway, a couple men stepping past him and heading towards you. “You have forced this upon yourself brother.” he grunted as Loki shoved against him. You screamed as the two men pulled you from the bed, you barely had time to wrap the sheets around you as one picked you up and threw you over his shoulder.

“LET HER GO!” Loki shouted as the men marched past him with you. “THOR!”

“Brother!” Thor mocked, before shoving him into the room. “Now, get dressed, she will be awaiting you in your rooms at the manor. So will your man..Rumlow. As you forced his hand Father has also taken your…friend Viktor. Do show up in an hour before Odin, or I cannot garauntee the safe return of your men or your latest toy.”

Loki cursed as he stood, Thor already gone with his men.

__

You had just pulled the dress on when there was a knock at the door. It opened slowly and you frowned seeing the tall blond standing there. He smiled and gave you a small wave. “Now, don’t pout..” he started walking in and shutting the door behind him. “This…Loki should have expected this. He has been summoned for over a month!” You glared at him as he moved closer reaching out and touching the bandages on your arm. “My men did not cause unnecessary damage did they?”

“You said you had Rumlow and Viktor? Where are they?”

Thor laughed dropping his hand to his side moving over to the rooms double glass doors and pushing them open. “Loki should be here soon if he knows whats good for him,” Thor turned smiling at you, “how is it that you came to be my brothers new toy?”

You glared at him, “I am not his ‘toy’, I am not his anything,” you gasped as he moved in closer to you his large hands capturing your waist, pulling you into him.

“No? Then I will claim you!” he exclaimed leaning down to kiss you. When you pulled away he chuckled, “Fiesty!! I love a woman with some fight in her!!” he laughed as he shoved you down onto the bed quickly covering you with his larger frame.

“GET OFF OF ME!” you screamed struggling, you screamed when he pinned your hands above your head roughly, your right arm throbbing with pain while he shoved the dress up around your waist. “NO!! I SAID NOOO!!”

Thor’s head snapped back and you stared in shock as you saw Loki pulling him back and off of you. Thor laughed as Loki shoved him away from you towards the door. “Did you not hear her brother?!” Loki growled dangerously, stalking after Thor who smiled and held his hands in front of him.

“Loki! Look at that! Record timing!!” Thor chuckled.

“Despicable waste of flesh, to attempt to force yourself on what is mine?!” Loki continued.

Thor laughed, throwing his head back in roaring laughter, “but brother, do not forget you are merely adopted and what I want I always get!”

“Get out of my rooms!” Loki growled. You saw him flick his wrist, his watch sliding down and he gripped it tightly, his smiled deadly as he advanced on Thor, “or would you rather find out just how far I can go? Odin will be delighted to find out which of his sons is most suited to take over once he passes, and it would be so much easier with you out of the picture once and for all!”

Thor stepped forwards, the men bumping into each other, “That is quiet enough young men, there is a lady present.” Came a new voice from the doorway, when neither backed away the older man raised his voice, “I said that is enough!” Thor stepped back, smirking at Loki yet his blue eyes flickered to the older man who stepped into the room.

Loki stood in front of him for a moment as he stepped towards you, but moved aside when the older man raised a brow, “Now, my dear, what is your name?”

You looked at Loki, who nodded at you before answering and reaching out to take his extended hand, “Y/N, sir.”

He laughed, eyes crinkling at the edges, “Sir?! Well, I suppose many call me by that, please, call me Odin,” he squeezed your hand lightly, “so which of my sons are you unfortunately spending time with?”

You swallowed, “I….I work for Loki, Sir.”

Odin smiled softly looking over his shoulder at Loki, “well, what pray tell were you doing in his chambers if you only work for him, or is that the kind of work you do?”

You felt your face heat up, “Fuck no!” 

Loki slid between you and the older man, pulling you up into his arms and covering your mouth with his hand. Thor was roaring with laughter, “Father, please forgive her, she has…”

Odin waved his hand around laughing, “She has a fire in her I have yet to see in any woman aside from your mother and Sif!! I like her!!” he clapped Loki on the shoulder chuckling, “Now come Loki, we have matters to discuss, how will you spend your time my dear?” he asked looking at you.

“If you would be so kind,” you started feeling Loki’s hand burning in your side, “some chess with Brock and Viktor would be greatly appreciated.”

Loki tensed beside you as Odin stared at you, you lifted your chin a bit, “well, I think that can be arranged, if my son trusts a man to share the room with you. Unfortunately, Viktor is quite otherwise busy, but…this young Brock fellow is waiting to be summoned. He shall spend the time with you.”

You felt your knees weaken. Why couldn’t Viktor be brought to you?! What exactly was busy? Was he alive..you stepped forwards, touching Odin’s shoulder lightly. “Sir?” the older man turned and looked at you slightly annoyed, “Please… if I could just speak to Viktor?”

“Y/N,” Loki pulled you back as Odin seemed to be scrutinizing you.

The elder man nodded with a small smile, “you will see the man by the end of the night. Now,” he clapped his hands motioning for Thor and Loki, “men, lets go talk!”

You looked at Loki, a little bit of desperation in your eyes. Loki smiled and cupped your face in his hands, kissing you gently and pulling you into his arms, “You did wonderfully Y/N, though I think I will punish you for speaking so to Odin,” you let out a half hearted laugh at that before he pulled away making sure to be the last one out of the room and shutting the doors behind him.

You stared at the closed doors, heart hammering in your chest, of course you would have asked, but that man was terrifying. There was something about Odin that made your heart stop in fear. 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

 [](https://bolontiku.tumblr.com/image/166849757710)

“Why have you called me here today? And in such a manner?”

Odin glared at Loki, “Watch your tongue boy!” Thor snickered and Odin turned his glare onto him, “What exactly were you doing with that woman before Loki arrived?”

Thor cleared his throat, shifting from one foot to the other, “I was merely welcoming the girl father…”

Odin eyed him for a moment and turned his attention back to Loki, “You are needed for a small matter at the Thanos Nightclub, Pierce will be in attendance there, you will remind him of our deal and what he is to pay for conducting business in our city.”

“Could Thor not handle this menial task?” Loki asked annoyed. He hadn’t done a small job like this in ages.

Odin moved so quickly he had no time to defend himself. Loki stared up at Odin from his back, struggling not to strike at the older man, if he did it would bring about worse. “You are to question me AND speak with such a tone?!” Loki shook his head, unable to breath much less form a word, Odin’s grip unbreakable on his neck. “Very well, it is settled then. You will stay here till you are done with your task, at the very least for three nights.”

Loki fought the urge to cough as Odin stood dragging him up with his hand still clasped around his throat. He nodded as the older man released him and patted his shoulder, smoothing out Loki’s shirt. “Yes, all father.”

Odin’s expression gentled, crystal blue eyes softening, “Come Loki, you have been a favorite of mine, let us share a drink.” Loki nodded not having much choice as he was clasped by the back of his neck and pulled along, Thor behind them.

___

You wrapped your arms around Brock as he stepped into the room. His lip was split, he sported a cut above his eyebrow, and a black eye was forming, there was blood on his collar and you pulled back when he hissed in pain.

He grimaced and smiled down at you, “getting into trouble again?! I heard you wanted me here..” He ruffled your hair and his eyes widened as he took in the fact that you were wearing a dress, “Look at you! Odin sure does know how to dress a girl up!” he whistled holding you at arms length.

“Brock-” you shook your head as he smiled, “what did they do to you?!” you asked as you pulled him further into the room. 

Brock grunted, slumping into your frame now that the doors had shut. “Naahhh, I’m good, just a bit of a workout.”

Your bottom lip quivered for a moment and you let out a shaky breath, clearing your throat you nodded at him, “c’mon, bathroom, I can patch that cut up,” you wrapped an arm around his waist and Brock sighed as he leaned into you yet again.

“Yer too good to me kiddo,” he said tiredly.

“D-did you get a chance to see Viktor?” You asked as he sat on the edge of the tub and you moved over, rummaging through the bottom cabinets of the bathroom.

Brock pursed his lips, “you don’t need to know about that.”

Setting the kit on the closed lid of the toilet you glared at him, “Brock, I need to know if he is okay, he’s Loki’s number one, the man raved about him and-”

“Since when exactly do you care about the boss?”

Your fingers fluttered over his brow, you wet a clean cloth and brushed away the dried blood and bit down on your lip, “he’s our boss Brock, and plus I happen to like Viktor, nevermind the guy doesn’t really talk to me but he’s never ordered me around nor asked anything of  me that he couldn’t handle himself.”

Brock caught your hand in his, waiting till you met his gaze. “Y/N?” he asked voice suddenly too soft, “did..you sleep with the boss?”

___

Loki rubbed his hands over his face, holding onto the wall as he made his way down the hallway. Damn that old man and Thor, they were the only ones that could out drink him, but he did a pretty good job of keeping up with them.

Loki smirked to himself, nodding at the guards that stood outside his door, Loki pushed open the doors to his room. He perked an eyebrow at the sight before him. You were fast asleep on Brock, head resting on his chest one bare leg thrown over Brock’s, his arm was wrapped around your shoulder and he could see his chest rise and fall gently.

Stepping forwards, Loki smacked Brock’s foot, waking the man with a start. Brock stared blearily at Loki for a moment, “Boss?”

“Get out!” Loki grumbled motioning for him to go.

Brock slowly slid out from under you and moved to the doors, “boss?” he waited till Loki turned to look at him, “be good to her….she shouldn’t be in our world.”

Loki scowled at him as he stepped out shutting the doors behind him quietly, still when he turned back to you he let out a sigh. He knew he should send you on your way, he could hire someone else to clean up the office, make the coffee.

Loki let out a small growl, then he would have to have Viktor train a newbie, and that would take him away from his regular duties again, and Loki doubted this person could go on runs, they would most likely take all day doing what you did in a couple hours. 

No, he couldn’t let you go. 

He needed you.

Fingers trailing up from your foot, along your calf, Loki smirked as you let out a little sigh, his hand wrapping around the top of your calf and sliding up between your legs under the dress.

You woke with a start, two fingers pushing into you, a moan slipping from your lips. “Ahh!!” you pushed yourself up, when a hand landed on the back of your neck, “L-Loki?!”

“Shhh, I much like waking you like this,” he murmured pressing a kiss to your thigh. You jerked under his touch, another moan escaping you as he pumped his fingers in and out of you. “So receptive.” You gasped as he removed his fingers, quickly moving up behind you and pressing his long lean frame against yours, “Would you like to feel me inside of you again?” he asked, lips against your ear.

“Loki!”

Loki chuckled, the sound brushing over your skin like wildfire, igniting every nerve ending. You couldn’t help but push back into him, smiling as he groaned. “Woman,” you laughed when he pulled away to fumble with his pants.

“Loki? Are you drunk?” you asked turning onto your back to stare up at him. Reaching out as he struggled with his belt, your fingers deftly unbuckled it. Loki watched as you unbuttoned and slowly unzipped his slacks pushing them down slightly, his eyes closing and a hiss escaping when you reached in. You smiled as you stroked over his boxers, “Loki?”

“Hmm?”

“Loki?” he forced his eyes open and looked down at you. “I want you inside of me now..”

Loki growled, leaning down and crashed his lips against yours, his hands on your legs, pulling them around him as he pushed into you. He loved when your breath caught and your arms flew about him a mewl leaving your lips as he pumped in and out of you. 

You screwed your eyes shut, “Loki! Fuck, ahhh!” His fingers dug into your hips as he held you still under him. You whimpered, squirming, “fuck, your so big!”

Loki chuckled thrusting in deep, a growl dropping from his lips as he dropped his head to your shoulder. “Not gonna last long like this!”

You giggled as he grunted, “so quick?!” you asked unable to control your giggles.

“Impertinent woman!”

You opened your mouth to retort but nothing came out as he hit your sweet spot at that exact moment. Gripping the sheets in your fists, you tried to hold on as your body tensed, Loki reached down between your legs, fingers brushing over your clit and you were gone. 

Loki smiled wolfishly, watching with fascination as you came, mouth falling open crying out his name like a prayer, and that was enough to push him over the edge. Loki buried himself in you once more, thrusting deep he came unraveled and slumped over you.

___

Brock growled at the guards that watched him stalk down the hallways, he knew where his rooms were and now that Y/N had patched him up he needn’t go to the doctor that Odin kept on hand. He paused for a moment outside his rooms, he had seen the tall blond walk around the corner. 

He moved to follow when he heard a noise from inside his room, opening the door carefully he slowly moved in. Brock paused at the sight of blood on the floor. 

“Calm down, it’s just me,” came a voice from inside the room.

Brock frowned and hurried forwards when he saw Viktor slumped in a chair. Flicking the lights on he sucked in his breath, “Viktor!”

The older man offered him a pained smile, “Shut it, look, I’m not getting out of here..” he coughed and both men stared at his bloodstained hands, “You will have to tell the boss..” he sucked in air as Brock grabbed a towel and hurried to his side.

“Viktor, you tell the boss!” Brock wiped blood from his brow pausing as Viktor met his gaze, Brock knew that if he left now whatever the man before him had to say would go with him.

___

You sat up, Loki had growled untangling himself from you. Moving to the bathroom you cleaned up quickly and stepped back out to find Brock talking with Loki in hushed tones. 

“Hey, Brock? It’s…two am, whats..” you stared at the blood on his shirt and you looked up at Loki. “Where is Viktor?” 

“Y/N, please lay back down, let me attend to this matter.” Loki wrapped his arm around your waist leading you back to the bed.

You pulled away from him and glared at Brock, “Tell me who’s blood that is right now!” you demanded, “He won’t tell me so you need to!” you stomped.

Brock looked up at Loki, “Boss….”

Loki frowned, “Fine,” he grabbed your elbow pushing past Brock, “you want to be in this world?! You want to demand answers and demand to see people?!” he growled angrily.

“Loki!?” you tried pulling from his grip but it didn’t happen, you could hear Brock yelling at him as he followed behind. Looking over your shoulder at him you could see the worry lining his face, you stumbled over your feet as Loki shoved you into a room.

“Y/N!” Brock swept you up in his arms, pulling you away.

“Brock?” You jerked from his arms, “i-is that Viktor?!” you gasped tears stinging your eyes. “W-why?!” you gasped barely registering Brock hushing you. “So much b-blood!!” 


End file.
